Luna the Bunny
Luna the Bunny is a Black-Arm/Bunny hybrid. She was ''the princess of their race, but when Shadow rebelled and killed her race, she was saddened and began planning for revenge. Now, she spends her time trying to kill not only Shadow, but all of the people who witnessed the destruction of the Black Arms, but didn't do anything to stop it - in other words, she wanted to go on a full-on genocide, killing anything and everything she sees as a possible victim. Appearance Luna's build looks similar to your average Mobian, but you'd never say they look the same, because there are the differences. Luna is 4'2, quite tall for a Mobian. She weighs 83 lbs. as a result of her height. Luna's skin tone is a light purple, darker than lavender but lighter than magenta. Behind her tall bunny ears that are partly red and partly purple, there are lavender stripes around it. She has yellow eyes, and usually wears scaly white and purple shoes. She has a bit of spiky magenta hair covering her right eye. She has a great body physique as a result of getting a good workout everyday. Her legs and arms, aren't that flabby, and you can actually see her muscles. She has black gloves, along with a purple trenchcoat and a darker purple short-sleeve shirt underneath. She has a yellow third eye covered by her spiky purple and red hair which she hates because her hair is always poking it, and her feet are scaly and rough. Her hair covers her third and left eye, and it has two horns poking out of it. She dons a sienna brown scarf that looks like it has been split in two. She also wears a silver star-shaped pendant as her direct connector to the Black-Arms' energy. Traits she has include having stardust appearing behind her when the walks after getting mad, her third eye glowing red after using her telepathy, and her arms getting scaly when she takes a beating. Personality Towards her friends, Luna isn't the nicest. She can be really apathetic, with the only emotions she regularly showcases being anger and apathy. Here's the thing with Luna; you might be annoyed with her, ''but never vocalize negative thought about her when she's ''nearby. She is easily offended and enraged by the slightest thing about her, and she has a bit of a temper despite her cold demeanor. Towards her enemies... all hell breaks lose. While not psychopathic, she just has this murderous intent fill her heart. If she walked by Sonic on a casual day, she would attack him on sight. She's very good at making a scene. However, she still has pride - she would not make an enemy walk into a trap, she'd kill them herself. Now, reading all of this, you'd probably think she'd be terrible if she was in charge. However, she can be kind(er) when she needs to be, and is very good at giving orders. She is actively improving on her flaws, because they could affect whatever group she's working with. She is in actuality seemingly cold-hearted and evil, but actually caring about those she's close to. Because of this, if you actually try to get to know Luna as a friend, you might think she's pretty cool. If you know her as a teammate, she's very professional, but does not disapprove of friendliness. However, if you're just another person, watch out or prove yourself to her before she kills you. Though she's not the type of person who goes on a murdering spree whenever, don't expect her to have any sort of mercy for the innocent. In her mind, there are only two categories - those on her hitlist, on those who are not. Luna likes to act as if she is superior to all beings, and that everyone pales in comparison to her. However, this is all simply a facade that she put on to hide her insecurity - she constantly feels as if she is alone in the world, and it's up to her to carve her own path. Also, after the demise of the Black Arms, Luna got a cynical, pessimistic side to her. She chuckles at vulgar humor, and prefers to break optimistic hope whenever she can. This explains her sarcastic side partially - she us knew to berate you and make you look like a foolish failure whenever you screw up. History On one especially fateful day, Black Doom was visiting the planet Mobius to scout the planet's lifeforms and plan attack routes, along with noting notable strengths of weaknesses of the organisms who resided there. While there, he saw a female - Keira the Bunny - who he sensed had an incredibly high amount of energy within her. Knowing that if he could raise a child stronger than most Black Arms, his race would be unstoppable, Black Doom faked a happy attitude in order to get Keira to... "trust him." (However, he wasn't the only one faking.) Five years later, Luna was conceived by the two, and for a short time, they were happy together. But Black Doom finally revealed his hidden motives when he took Luna away from the planet and left Keira, not wanting anything to do with her anymore. However, he was immensely pleased with Luna - she did have an amazingly high amount of potential, just like he wanted. While she grew up, Black Doom decided he needed to boost her love for her race - to make her adore Black Arms and hate Mobians, he lied to her, saying that "Keira left him." It wasn't until she turned nine in Earth years when she was crowned princess of Dolack. She wasn't even well-known by then - maybe some rumors were spread, but that was it. She had a lot of responsibilities, but she was one of the leaders for the race. To have responsibilities were to be expected. For a long time, things were wonderful - she was respected, she had good relationships, and she could defend herself with her enchanted dagger, Selena. And then Project Shadow came. At first, Luna had no problem with it. It seemed like a wonderful idea! Bringing peace to a girl with a really bad sickness made her heart warm and her brain melt (in a good way). At least the girl they were helping wasn't a filthy Mobian - then she would've rebelled against it. However, Black Doom began to become more and more corrupted, because making a non-full Black Arm through non-natural circumstances was tough, and it took a lot of his positive energy (at least, the little bit he had left). As he was already a pessimist, he really became even more unsatisfied with life, wishing things would just go his way with another way for once. As he had to devote his time to Project Shadow and became more and more standoff-ish, Luna began to feel more and more isolated. She stayed on Dolack while other Black Arms went to the Black Comet to try to enslave it. And ''then Shadow killed all the Black Arms during the events of Shadow the Hedgehog. And Luna. Was. Mad. She already hated Earth because of one person abandoning her father (at least, to her knowledge), but her race's murder was the tipping point for her. She lost her friends, family, lover... those she cared about were all killed by the hedgehog brought to bring peace. Using her father's transportation technique, she arrived on Earth and vowed to kill Shadow. Attack on Trikon (get it?) For a while, though she hated it, Luna tried to lay low. Knowing that Earth could be unforgiving with its unpleasurable people, she knew that if she stepped out of line, she'd be subdued immediately and disappoint her father immensely. Because of that, she went under the alias "Serene Peterjack" and wandered around the Earth as a normal civilian. She was homeless, however, but was able to build a resistance to weather and such. One fateful day, after months of simply trying to seem normal and learn more and more about the Mobian culture, she saw Shadow the Hedgehog running to GUN after a successful mission, beat. He looked different than he was when she last saw him (as he was smaller, his quills were less defined and his fur was a bit lighter), but it was him undoubtedly. Seeing him in the flesh triggered so many memories for her that she couldn't help herself. She curled herself into a ball, performed a Spin Dash, and hit him in the cheek. She felt good for a little bit, but her moment of glory was short-lived. She didn't consider how close she was to GUN headquarters already, and ambushed from behind and was taken captive by GUN agents instantly. As no one knew the truth about her, they simply threw her in your everyday jail cell, which was a huge mistake on their part. A few days after spending some time in prison, Luna started to lose her temper and began to construct a breakout plan. There was one flaw, though - Shadow sensed her Black-Arm blood, and easily figured out that if she was a survivor, she'd need max security. They put her in a base away from the city, and used special resources given to them by Knuckles to limit her energy manipulation. As one of her greatest powers were gone, she needed to devise a plan. One day, she got a female guard that was immensely protected by weapons. Seeing as Luna wouldn't be able to take her on in the current circumstances, she used her Black-Arm blood to mentally torture the guard, creeping her out with nightmarish images and manipulating her by seeing that she didn't have any info on her mental abilities. She convinced the guard to let her free, and then quickly killed the guard simply with physical strength. Breaking free, she easily escaped by killing every guard that confronted her and escaping back to the public. With that, "Serene Peterjack" was now an outlaw. Something the government couldn't figure out, though, is that if she didn't have a phone, a house, or an ID, which means she is a wanderer, why couldn't they find her? While they thought she had allies on the inside, the truth was that Luna simply kidnapped and mentally destroyed anyone she saw, because she knew if didn't, one of those people were going to call the government, and it was going to bite her in the butt later. However, Luna had a plan that'd kill two birds with one stone - she knew the Black Arms were affiliated with GUN, and they were looking for her, so she was going to let them really have it. She was planning on getting GUN to give her Shadow... or else she was going to go on a full-on genocide. Loving her own idea, Luna went to the direction of Westopolis to trace her way back to the headquarters. Between this time, Luna thought hard - if Shadow appeared, would she be prepared for a fight? She trained for approximately three months, and tried to practice her ability to mess with people's minds, and though she didn't know this, by the end of her training, she was much more fearsome and lots more fierce. It wasn't that hard for her to get back to the headquarters when she was done. Within a few days, she'd stocked up on stolen food and clothes. Wearing hair that she'd brutally ripped out from a poor civilian's head so that no one would question her, Luna quickly took out (as in knocked out) every agent and guard she saw, working her way up to the Commander's office, where she revealed her identity along with a proposal - if she was given Shadow, she'd let him live. The Commander called agents to his office as an emergency, but everyone who wasn't defeated by Luna was occupied. Frightened, the Commander tried to tell her to stop her madness and reason with her why she couldn't have Shadow for whatever reason. A few hours later, the agents finally regained consciousness and went ton the Commander's office to find his corpse and an opened window. It didn't take long for the public to learn about the Commander's murder. Agents had friends, and when one agent blabbed, it spread around as a wildfire, causing GUN to be forced to reveal the truth. The public was frightened - how could the person they trusted so much be killed so... abruptly? Luna had a newfound love for the fear and terror she was causing. She then realized she had a fierce lust for making Mobians and Earth as a whole pay, and this was her way of doing it. She kept going on her genocide run, enjoying the pain she was making. However, one day, she was confronted by none other than Mackenzie Hartley, who was given the job to subdue her and was able to track her crazy-high energy signatures. He said that GUN gave him the work and that a large sum of money was involved, so there was no way he'd let her go away alive. Luna, thinking that he was a nuisance, simply blasted a bolt of lunar energy at him to attempt to kill him, but Mac deflected the attack. As the two fought, Mac realized that Luna had let go of all of the morals she previously had (he even wondered if she previously had them). He was enraged, and only got madder when he learned that Luna didn't give a damn about the lives she was taking, and that she was going to kill him if he didn't defeat her. However, he left himself vulnerable during this, and Luna got a good hit on him. At this point, Mac was completely and utterly beaten by Luna. This was before he learned any new and ultra-powerful abilities, so he didn't have any type of trump card to pull out of his pocket. Mac has thinking he was already dead by now, but before Luna could kill him, Scarlet the Fox (a close friend of his) came and dragged him away from the fight, Luna hot on her trail. However, Luna was cut off by multiple police cards, and was forced to make a forceful retreat. The Recruitment of the Black Flowers After the defeat of Mac, Luna decided she'd already made enough of a scene and decided to lay low for a bit. She put on her hoodie and didn't kill anyone around her, for she knew that it would be a one-way ticket to Suspicion City. For now, she had a different goal - to recruit some people who would be willing to fight alongside her. First came White, but that opportunity only showed up after weks of wandering and stealing. Luna gave up on her idea of recruiting and starting killing again, terror rising wherever she went. After a while, she got no satisfaction from it, but then, she met White Ainekas the Rabbit. He was going to simply be another victim again first, but White told Luna that he had methods of convincing her he'd be better off alive. As everyone else she'd met had simply screamed when they saw her, Luna was intrigued by what he had to say. He told her that though he didn't completely know everything about her, he did know that she liked destruction - but it was deeper than that. He guessed that she liked causing chaos because she was mad at something, and that she was throwing a glorified temper tantrum. White said that he could relate to those impure thoughts, and that he wanted to join her along with his associate, Tina the Bat. Luna was surprised she could get a two-for-one deal, and she agreed to White's terms... on one condition. She would have to test them. She took them both to a deserted ghost town, not wanting to get too much attention or how either of them to get distracted. She explained that she wanted to see if they could pull their weight in a fight. White was up first, and he did anything but disappoint. Luna found out he had modified his prosthetic legs to include a gun-like feature, and he easily passed. Tina, however.... was not prepared for the match. More or a lover than a fighter, she had trouble keeping up with Luna's strength. However, before Luna could kill Tina right there and then for wasting her time, White proved to Luna that Tina was still stronger than the average civilian and her speed and flight could benefit them, pleasing Luna. The three then went on to find more to recruit. After a while, Luna sent White and Tina to study up n some great assassins. Though Tina didn't like the sounds of it, White told her to comply, and they left. As luck would have it, through ways Luna didn't know about, they tracked down Sephtis Briona, child of Leunga Briona the Fifth, descendant of legendary assassin Leunga Briona. Sephtis was eager to prove himself against Luna, and he did, doing nearly as well as White. Since he qualified and got good pay, Luna let him join the team (though she had no idea White and Tina were paying him). Luna's Onslaught While White and Tina were still waiting for Luna to finally reveal her semblance of a plan, Luna didn't tell them about her plan immediately - she just ordered them to get more information on Mackenzie Hartley while Sephtis continued training with his father. However, she knew that she was going to need a decent amount of supplies, and she couldn't just ask people in nearby cities, so Luna decided to find a village far away from the cities to raid. It didn't take her long to prepare - all she had to do was grab her clothes that she... had stolen for shops in Trikon and she was ready to go. She set out in the middle of nowhere, using energy signatures to sense nearby settlements. Unluckily for her, most of the villages were poor, so when that happened, she just robbed them all of their money before killing them, thinking that if she was going to put in the effort, she might as well get something out of it. After having been to several settlements, Luna was beginning to believe that there weren't any valuable areas... and then she was ambushed by a blue hedgehog with three droopy quills wearing a dark blue and white shirt and jeans with golden lining, along with a rapier. Luna was able to sense him the moment he approached her, asking him what his business was. The hedgehog demanded that the thief gave all of her supplies to him. Luna briefly laughed at what looked like some weakling was attempting to threaten her, and annoyed by his stupidity, she quickly fires a beam of energy at him. When she was expecting to see a fried hedge-kabob, she instead saw a large wall of golden ice. The hedgehog then walked to its side with a cold glare that even freaked out Luna a little - the glare of a true madman. Luna expressed how impressed she was that he was still alive, and the hedgehog ignored her, saying that she needed to give up her supplies or else he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Luna simply laughed, accepting the challenge, saying that if he was stupid enough to battle her, she would gladly humble him. And so the battle began. During the scuffle, Luna's destructive power was clearly a large factor, but the challenger's golden ice was able to absorb all of her attacks without even a dent. Because of these two abilities countering each other, the match lasted quite a long time, with their strategies consistently matching each other over and over again. Eventually, the hedgehog was able to land a powerful blow by stabbing Luna through the arm. Though he though he'd be able to finish it, Luna's third eye glowed red, and she blasted him away. At this point, the challenger was beaten and completely out of stamina - it looked like the golden ice was taxing. Luna applauded him, saying that she hadn't met anyone who had been able to truly challenge her in a very long time. The hedgehog, however, said that if she let him live, he could tell her a not-poor village that she could raid for materials. Interested, Luna got the directions for a place called the "Wild Wind Village" that was nearby. Luna seemed to absorb the information well, and was about to kill him anyway, but before she could blast him through the heart, he had enough energy to create one last wall, reflecting her attack back. Though Luna simply swatted it away, when she went looking for him and trying to sense him, it appeared as though he disappeared. Nonetheless impressed by the newcomer's efforts, Luna remembered the directions she'd been given and went on to follow them. ---- Eventually, Luna arrived at the village, and with her dirtied clothes and bleeding arm, she knew it'd be simple to play as the "humble traveler" type of person who was only there to get healing and visit. She was greeted to the Wild Wind Village by two young girls - a yellow brown-spotted ocelot and a blue hedgehog with two droopy quills that reminded Luna of the other hedgehog she'd recently fought. Though at first, Luna's story wasn't exactly getting the best reaction, she could see the two conversing, trying to convince the other whether to let her in or not. The ocelot seemed to have won, and Luna was allowed in, though it also looked like the duo had some drama going on. Luna didn't try to waste her time. By the way the blue hedgehog looked, there was no way they weren't getting a bit suspicious. Luna tried to set out a flare in the air to make a distraction, and she quickly raided several homes while the villagers were distracted by the lazy fireworks. Luna was just finishing up by stealing supplies and medicine from the nursing center, but then, one of the nurses caught her. The nurse screamed, and Luna quickly fired a red beam through her chest, hoping that it was over with. However, more nurses found her, and Luna decided the best course of action was just to blow the area up. After the explosion, several corpses were left in the building, but one was sent flying out, getting the ocelot's attention. She yelled at the hedgehog to evacuate the surviving victims, and Luna had a grin on her face. She didn't know there would be yet another idiot think that they were strong enough to beat her. The ocelot got right to business, however, asking the Black-Arm hybrid exactly who she was. Luna told the ocelot about her past, seeing it as harmless as she didn't live in Trikon. Though the ocelot looked spooked with this piece of knowledge, she got to attacking Luna as soon as she could. With her injured arm, Luna knew she was going to have a bit of trouble, but compared to the cryokinetic from earlier, the ocelot was just disappointing. Even though she was fairly exhausted, Luna was able to smack the girl left and right, beating her with just a little bit of effort. Then, after easily dominating the apparent guardian, her opponent seemed to stand in place, in total fear. Luna laughed. She couldn't believe just how different her last two battles were - one left her injured and impressed, but she was simply giving this pathetic Mobian so much of a beating, she couldn't even get to courage to fight the former princess anymore. Luna was about to finish the disgrace off before the ocelot looked up, eyes revealing newly found confidence. Luna gave her an annoyed look before readying up, but the ocelot... her strength, speed, and overall skill was much higher than their earlier bout. Though Luna was sure that she'd still be able to win the battle, this ignorant little girl was actually thinking she could win. She was about to just blow the entire village up, but then, cold surrounded her, and she faded into unconsciousness. A Harsh Punishment - Mac and Luna's Rematch! Luna woke up about two weeks later, on a bed. She was first found by Sephtis, who seemed to be passing by in the hallway and began to call White and Tina over. Luna angrily demanded to know what had happened, and they revealed to her that they found her in a large ball of ice in a crater, and they all got her out, along with the fact that she'd been out for two weeks. Luna scolded herself. The last thing she remembered was going against that yellow nuisance... but then, she woke up there. Frustrated that she let her guard down long enough to be defeated, Luna got out of bed quickly and asked her disciples what information they'd found on Mackenzie. White and Tina revealed several things about him - for seven years, he'd been training under a master called Aorki, he was an electrokinetic, he was a mercenary, he was far too cocky for his own good - Luna didn't care about any of that. She just wanted to know something personal, something that scarred him. They then told her that when he was ten, his sister Marlee was stolen for ransom, and she had her arms cut off before they rescued her. Luna was satisfied with this information, and told them that this information was adequate before sending them off. Luna knew that if she ever wanted to get to taking out Shadow, she'd first have to deal with all of these distractions that came out of nowhere. Mackenzie needed to be dealt with first - if he was a mercenary and GUN had put a bounty on her head, she'd have to kill him first. Then, she could get to Shadow - actually, she wanted revenge on the ocelot. Then she could - no, she needed to make sure the cryokinetic hedgehog was dead too. Luna was frustrated with her to-do list. With this limited knowledge she had, Luna decided to go to work. She decided to write a letter to him saying “I have Marlee. Confront me in Lotking or she dies :( -Serene“ and told Sephtis to deliver it to the Hartley Mansions. Luna was prepared for the battle - the question was, was Mac? ---- Luna knew that Mac would get the letter quickly, so she gathered her disciples and told them her plan. They were all going to ambush Mac in Lotking. They were going to be him near death... and then let Luna get the killing blow. Luna thought she saw a look of resistance on White and Tina's faces, but they dropped their worrisome expressions, so Luna felt as if she had no reason to doubt any of them. After all, it was four versus one. There was no way the tiger was going to be able to get out alive. Creating an energy clone of herself and putting it in a house in Lotking so that he didn't know that she lied about having Marlee in case he sensed her, Luna decided to hide nearby and wait for the trio to bring back a battered and bloodied mercenary. However, when she did sense Mac, he looked anxious, and he obviously had not been in any battles. Luna was about to be sure she would kill both Mac and her disciples... but once she saw a grey tiger teleport near Mac, she put the pieces together. Mac has brought friends. Luna couldn't believe it. First the hedgehog trying to steal from her, then that pesky villager, and now another one of the nuisances she planned to deal with has allies - enough to stall her disciples?! All of this brought Luna in a furious mess, but she knew that she couldn't let loose her anger or she'd reveal her cover too soon. At first, Luna lightly slid Selena onto the road before using her telekinetic abilities to shoot it at the back of Mac's head. She thought it'd be an easy kill, but... the grey lookalike created a purple energy armblade and reflected. Annoyed, Luna tried again and again, but the two were able to evade all of her shots. Luna finally decided it was time to finish beating around the bush after Mac made some taunting remarks. She appeared in front of the two, and they ran to her, seemingly not knowing she was there the whole time. Luna decided to stop with the whole "Serene" act and told them the truth - she was a Black-Arm hybrid born to Black Doom and a Mobian mother. She told them that Mobians were all useless scum, and that to get revenge for her father and her entire species, she was going to exterminate all of them... along with the famous Shadow the Hedgehog. The grey tiger, who said his name was Kennedy, told her some interesting facts about himself - how he himself was Chaos Energy in a physical form, and how he played a small part in killing her father. He said that he deserved to die, and that if she was going to try to get revenge, he wasn't going to allow her to continue. Luna, angered that one of her father's killers was mocking her, was determined to battle Kennedy... but then Mac revealed a transformation giving him various blue color schemes, saying that he was going to get a little revenge of his own. The battle was on. The duo was very determined to best her - Luna could feel the rage behind Mac's attacks, and the sense of righteousness between Kennedy's. Even though they were both fairly powerful, and there were two of them, Luna did very well, overwhelming them. Even though they were able to land several powerful blows and exhausted Luna a little, her full might was able to leave them beaten. After having defeated them, she taunted Mac, saying that a mere recolor of himself wouldn't be enough to best her, and that they'd both simply be casualties of her justice. Right before she could finish them off, however... a laser came in from nowhere, catching Luna off-guard and shooting her through the chest. Coupled with her earlier exhaustion, and Luna was stunned. All she could remember was a red fox encouraging the two she had just won against before being consumed by one large beam and being disintegrated completely. The Trikon City heroes had won. In her final moments, Luna reflected. Here she was, a failure trying to imitate a dead species... a princess of what was already gone. She yelled through the blast that she would be back to get her revenge and kill them all, doing the same pain to them that was dealt to her her entire life. Abilities, Powers and Skills Powers Luna, being the direct daughter of Black Doom, has a collection of powers. These include being able to teleport short distances with little to no effort, mimicking super speed. This assists her with blitzing slow opponents, using this to make up for her loss of lightspeed movements. She can teleport longer distances (for example, from one city to another) but if she does so, it will leave her spent and stunned, so this is best reserved for non-combat purposes. Luna can also manipulate the matter of the cosmos themselves with her ability to control lunar and spatial energy, which heavily relies on her faint connection to one of the floating dismembered pieces of the Black Comet. By using this, she can use stellar energy and use it as her own, strengthening her. With this, she can blast energy, use it to defend/attack, and throw comets. However, as the connection is faint and weak, overuse can completely obliterate the connection and render this power unusable for a week a top and ten hours at minimum. Plus, Luna puts some of her own energy into her attacks, so it may leave her spent also. Also, as she's the offspring of Black Doom, she also has the ability to get into people's minds. She is much better at talking to people mentally and messing with their heads than actually reading their thoughts, and she usually fails to actually read minds, something she berates herself about. However, a strong will can protect one from these mental attacks. If she can catch someone off-guard, she can do some serious damage, like perform a hard reset, but on their brain. Finally, Luna has the power to completely conceal her energy signatures, for once she walked around casually, her power outbursts would notify even your everyday civilian. Because of this, she specialises in stealth and sneaking up on opponents, and having the ability has helped her with it. Abilities Luna doesn't have many abilities compared to her Powers and Skills, but she has some notable things in her arsenal. For one, she can see extraordinarily ''well in the dark. It's almost as if she is nocturnal with her eyesight. This is due to her ravaging through harsh and dark nights for a very long time, and thus has grown accustomed to seeing in dark areas. The same can be said about her temperature tolerance - it was conceived by her constantly living through frigid days and nights shelterless to the point where it just doesn't affect her anymore. For her, there's not much of a difference between 24 degrees Fahrenheit and 74 degrees. Skills Luna has been training for a ''loooooooooong ''time. Thus, she picked up some skills. Luna is very experienced in hand-to-hand combat, and thus when it comes to fists and feet, she can outdo most people. She prefers to use punches instead of kicks, but is no means aligned to only using the upper part of her body in a fight. Also, reading many manuals, Luna learned how to cook - and she's very good at it. Not in the sense that she can make anything, but more so in the way that when she makes something, it is usually ''delicious. ''However, she prefers to simply steal food instead of make it herself, so she only read those cookbooks as a last resort. Also, Luna is a very athletic person, with superhuman strength, speed, durability, and agility. She has strength that strong enough to blow a hole out of a prison, and is on par with Base Mac without any of her powers. She reacts to attacks instantly, and thus does well against brawler-esque fighters because it is very simple for her to dodge their attacks. Plus, Luna can adapt to fighting new enemies rather quickly. Not in the sense that she can easily find an opponent's weakness, but more in the sense of knowing when a strategy isn't going to work. For example - if she fights three opponents who rely on feints and then battles a heavy-hitter, she'll know if her same strategy is going to work or not. Along with those, Luna is a good tactician and an above-adequate leader. She always develops a plan before running into something - it's something she learned the hard way when she first made it to Earth. Luna always tries to keep her plans as simple as possible so that it won't be any trouble to remember. That comes hand-in-hand with Luna's leadership skills, as she always takes charge and guides her allies to the right direction. She isn't any type of "moral compass" for whatever group she's in, but she can easily sense when someone's off and will always attempt to put them back on track. Finally, you have her dagger proficiency. She wields Selena with great skill, more skill than your average assassin, even. She uses it for feints and minor blows, and help with skill with taking down and enemy who greatly relies on overpowering their opponent. Moves Luna has a number of attacks, including: * Hades' Fist (charges her fist with lunar energy and punches the enemy) * Homing Attack (-_-) * Pluto's Kick (charges her leg with spatial energy and kicks the opponent) * The Reaper's Gatling (an upgraded version of Hades' Fist; punches the enemy with lunar energy charged again and again and again) * Evil Footwork (The Reaper's Gatling, just for Pluto's Kick) * Meteor Bomb (shoots bombs of lunar energy into the air and they explode) * Space Drill (spins rapidly on the opponent) * Black Lotus Bomb (charges every bit of energy in her and causes the area around her to explode, severely damaging anyone in the radius - however, this seriously drains her of all power) Relationships Canon Foes and Rivals * '''Shadow the Hedgehog' While this is rather on the obvious side, Luna hates Shadow, to put it simply. For one, as far as she know, he sided with the Mobians (who she was led to believe were pure trash) over his own kind in the war, and though she wouldn't admit it, while she thought Project Shadow was a good idea at first, she didn't like how much attention Shadow took off of her - she was used to being the main focus, so having another one wasn't something she liked... at all. And the destruction of the Black Arms had another effect on her - a more psychological one. Her bias for her species was so high, she had a large god complex, due to all the things her father told her and making it sound like they were superior. And because of this, she never had any pity after their extinction - she just saw everyone around her to be lesser lifeforms. This made her extremely arrogant and angry, and all of that rage is directed... towards Shadow. Though she's gotten really sidetracked from her original goal, she is determined to find Shadow again and defeat him for once and for all. * Abe Towers One of Luna's most villainous deeds was when she murdered the Commander of GUN, Abe Towers, because he didn't tell her where Shadow's whereabouts were and how to defeat him. Though Luna admittedly didn't feel much for him, she was extremely satisfied with the public outcry to his death, and afterwards, she didn't really feel any remorse. Fanon Friends and Allies Foes and Rivals * Mackenzie the Tiger Luna never originally intended for Mac to become one of her rivals - she thought he'd be another one and done nuisance she'd have to kill - and if not for Scarlet's interference, he might've been. But because of another foolish acquaintance he'd made, the fox got in her way, and managed to save Mac before she could finish him off. And Luna didn't think much of it at first - they'd encounter each other again, she'd win, and no friend of his was going to protect him the second time. However, by their second encounter, Luna was actually surprised Mac had bothered to prepare for their rematch. And though it was a curbstomp, Luna was impressed by his persistence and resilience, though it might've also been some arrogance mixed in there too. And it was a strange feeling she had while dying - she'd believed Mobians to be pathetic scum, and then they... beat her. It twisted her pride, leaving her angry and confused for her final moments. * Scarlet the Fox * Kennedy the Chaos Tiger * Schnee the Hedgehog * Alexia the Hedgehog * Terra the Ocelot Luna holds some respect for the ocelot since their first encounter, where Terra was one of the few people who ever truly threatened Luna. Now just that, but based on their battle, Luna was able to see some of Terra's growth as a person - she was able to gain some pride and stop Luna from beating on her too badly, which was enough for her. * White the Rabbit White was one of the Mobians that Luna never expected to encounter. At first, he was just set up to be another victim of her revenge, but after he was able to prove his worth, Luna decided that keeping him around wouldn't be too bad, and that he'd make a fine disciple. She treated him, along with Tina, like her slaves, not really having a high opinion of them. And even to her death, she believed that they practically worshiped her. * Tina the Bat * Sephtis the Eagle * Leunga Briona the Fifth Themes Queen of Rose's (Rachel's Theme) It has this elegant theme to it that lets it emit a sense of fear. '' Nightwalker (Linne's Theme) ''Same as above. Trivia * She's my first animal Sonic OC I put on the wiki and my first villain and female character. * She has a Board-type Extreme Gear called Deathon. It's purple on the sides and gray in the middle (the part you stand on). * Luna's voice actress is Meredith McCoy. Category:Rabbits Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Females